Brumal
Appearance -gray/blue main scales -paler underbelly -gray eyes -darker scales near his spine and talons -pretty average build, but looked strong. because he was -did you ever seen him smile?? because i sure didn't -scarred up, biggest was on his shoulder -one horn was broken -horns and claws were gray -had a few torn spots on his wing membranes Personality -auk's rubbed off on him quite a bit -super stern and serious -very focused -viewed himself as above certain things -often viewed others, even his friends, as too soft -kind of a jerk with a heart of...silver. at best. let's be real here. -he really did care about marula and chalcedony, though. They managed to break through his prickly exterior and were patient enough to be willing to befriend him, something no one had really even tried to do before. -he wanted to work on being better to others and having more positive relationships with others, along with getting out from under auk. he just didn't know where to start. -too bad he died before that happened. History -hatched on the icewing kingdom, outside of the circles. -never met his mother- she left auk before brumal hatched -moved around a lot whenever auk found new work, though he never actually told brumal what his job was until later -auk raised brumal to basically act like auk part 2. discouraged any differing ideas and opinions that brumal might have, -he trained the dragonet to fight from a young age, which is where some of his scars are from. -when brumal turned 3, auk told him that it would be time for him to start helping eith brumal's job -which turned out to be...stuff like assasination and bounty hunting. because of course it was -willingly helped his father for a while. got into several fights throughout the next few years, including the ones where his shoulder scar and broken horn happened. -mostly helped when auk needed someone who could go somewhere to get info/finish a job and wouldn't instantly be recognized, as auk had made quite the name for himself. nevermind the fact that an icewing with similarly colored scales to auk would still be suspicious -as time went on, he started to realize that actually, auk really... wasn't a great father or boss, and that he wasn't happy with what he was doing. -would never admit it to auk, though, because he knew his father would be disgusted with brumal's "weakness", and also he still cared about auk to some extent -eventually has to gather info on a sandwing couple who owes money to someone. they live in possility, and he'll meet with auk near the river every once in a while to tell him if he's learned anything. -decides the easiest way to get closer would be to befriend their daughter. -this is easy. this is very easy. -except, like. he actually likes marula. and wouldn't you know it her skywing friend is pretty great too. -that being said. the seawing friend could be better. she's just as soft as the rest of them, but if you ask him, she's also shamefully lazy and self-absorbed. -he suspects the dislike is mutual, but he isn't worried. what's the worst thing a ridiculous pink gillbreather could do to him, anyways? -he starts to feel bad about using marula to get close to her parents, but he's obviously not going to go against auk. And besides, it's not like he's directly hurting her. -of course, eventually, he's told to do just that. auk wants him to injure marula to send a message to her parents. -brumal is stunned by the sudden change of plans. maybe auk wants to test his loyalty or something, he's not sure. In attempt to buy himself time, he says that he'll do it once the perfect opportunity presents itself. -Auk is unimpressed. He tells his son that he knows he's just saying that so he can put it off, and that he can tell Brumal's gotten softer and that he probably can't do it. -brumal stands there silently for a few moments. Then he suddenly hisses that he WILL do it, and that Auk will see. -He then runs off further down the river to collect his thoughts. -and then, as he's standing there, staring into the murky water, someone manages to drag him into the river. he doesn't get a good look at what they look like. -he tries to fight off whoever it is, but... maybe it's that he's exhausted, or the fact that whoever it is took him by surprise, or something else, or a combination of several things- whatever it is, he can't manage to claw himself free. -he does manage to hit them a few times, and he notices red blood in the water. -eventually, he feels his attacker slam his head into a rock. -and everything goes black. wip Relationships Auk- Marula- Chalcedony- Galatheid- Trivia -Brumal's father, Auk, is the first IceWing OC I made. -He was afraid of scorpions, but he wouldn't have ever admitted that. If asked, he would always deny it, insisting that his dislike of them came from how much of an annoyance they were. Brumal.png|Joy Ang ref BrumalByFen.png|By FentheMudwing! Thank you! Garbage dragon friends.png 3073F8BD-250C-42E8-BC0A-7CD86BFF100D.jpeg|Aesthetic put together by AFellowMercyMain! Thank you! Brumaljadalunatfoxy.jpg|Jada colored by LunaTFoxy! Thank you! Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)